How Shadow beated up Sonic
by Lancelot Shadow the Hedgehog
Summary: I beated him up, because he insulted Maria Now everybody is mad at me. I admit it was my fault too. I killed Eggman. They knew Eggman has a good side sometimes. A little Shadamy and A little Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, Have fun reading!**

~~~~~~~Shadow's P.O.V~~~~~~~~

Everyone hates me, they are mad at me because I beated or almost killed Faker.

I admit it, it's my fucking fault.

Why do he need to involve Maria in our fight?! Fuck him, he even call her "Bullshit" I swear to god if he tries to call her like that again, I will burn his body infront of everyone.

Shadow was on the park sitting on a bench, trying to think.

I beated him up on school. I still remember it, teachers cant stop us. Because there also scared of us. Instead they called 911 shit.

I dont want to think more of this things. I better get back into the house.

Shadow was walking until he saw someone.

"Faker." Shadow whispered.

Sonic was with Amy. They were on a restaurant dating, Shadow saw Sonic on a wheelchair.

"Fuck, I beated him so badly. And now hes in a fucking wheelchair." Shadow said.

They will be surely gonna be mad at me. Look at faker, hes on a wheelchair now! Fuck! This is all my fucking fault.

I better get going, because if any of the gang sees me. They will surely be mad and beat me up, but no I will not let them beat me up. I will beat them also!, no that's a bad idea maybe I'll chaos control.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted and teleported to his house.

Shadow moved houses, because of what happened. So he switched his house far from mobious. that none will find.

It was really hidden. So it's impossible for someone to find it, except for Shadow.

"Ring! Ring! Ring" The phone rings.

"I rarely get phonecalls on this kind of time." Shadow said.

"Hello?"

"Shadow..." It was the voice of Amy.

"Rose?"

"Shadow if you only could see Sonic on a wheelchair now, Shadow why would you beat him so badly?!"

"Rose, he called Maria a bullshit plus he said Maria does'nt even exist, and im just making it all up." Shadow explained.

"I understand that but. You beated him so badly Shadow! You almost killed him." Amy replied.

"You dont understand me Amy, you dont know how Maria mean's to me, your just like him a bullshit!"

"Dont talk to me again Amy, Dont fuck up my day." Shadow said angrily.

Shadow hung up.

"That asshole, she's just like Sonic." Shadow said.

Everyone of them changed after what I did.

I should sleep early, so I dont get caught walking on the park.

It was 7:25 P.M

And Shadow will wake at 3:30 A.M

Hes the ultimate lifeform he can sleep or not sleep whenever he wants.

~~~~~~~~Sonics P.O.V~~~~~~~~~

This is so bad...ouch.. everytime I move my body I feel pain. That fucking asshole Shadow, he has taken it too far. He almost killed me! I guess we will meet next week, because next week is school and I dont want to go there wheelchaired!

The doctor said my feet will go back strong again after 4 Days, so thats just a few days more. Then I will not use a wheelchair again.

I did'nt mean to say that infront of him, Im just mad because of what he did! He killed Eggman! we dont want to kill Eggman, we know Eggman is good and sometimes Eggman is our friend. We know Eggman does'nt kill people but hurt them or use them to get what he wants.

But Shadow, he just dont fucking get it. He killed Eggman by using Chaos Blast!

That's just bullshit.

I still remember how Shadow killed Eggman.

~~~~FlashBack~~~~

"Haha I will kill Amy if you dont give me that Emerald!" Said Eggman

"Fine we will give it to you Egghead, just let her go" Sonic Replied.

"Here's your girlfriend" Eggman said while pushing Amy towards the gang.

"Thank you Sonic now my greatest creation, The "Chaotic Beast" haha! Let's see if you can beat it."

"Let's do this Shadow!" Sonic threw a flying kick into the heart and it started to smoke.

"Dont do that!" Said Eggman.

"Why can't we just kill Eggman Faker? Lets finish him im getting tired of all this shit." Shadow said.

"No we cant kill him." Sonic replied.

"Why Faker?" Shadow asked.

"Just continue fighting, I will tell you later." Sonic said.

"Sorry Faker but I'll end his ass." Shadow said.

"Shadow what the fuck do you think your doing?!" Sonic asked.

"Im killing him asshole." Shadow took off his inhibitor rings to do a Chaos Blast.

"NO! Shadow I know Eggman might be evil sometimes, but he has a good side. He dont kill people. Have you ever seen him kill one?" Sonic explained

"Yes, Eggman killed Maria infront of my fucking eyes Sonic." Shadow said.

"Shadow that was'nt him." Sonic said.

"Then who?!" Shadow asked.

"See! You dont even fucking know Faker!, I may now end his life!" Shadow now aimed the blast into Eggman.

"NOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted. And tried everything he can to push Shadow so he can miss the shot, but he failed.

"Chaos BLAST!" Shadow shouted. Everyone saw how Shadow killed Eggman, with a single blast.

"How could you!" Sonic falls to his knees. A single tear drops from Sonics eye.

~~~~~End of FlashBack~~~~~

"Fuck you Shadow, fuck you!" Sonic shouted.

Thats all for now guys. More Chapters soon!, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**One review, 5 Chapters :D**

**Jk. Dont worry I wont stop making chapters. Have fun. IF YOUR CONFUSE, **

**IF THERES NO (") IT MEANS THE CHARACTER IS TALKING IN HIS MIND.**

Sonic's P.O.V~~~~

"Shadow just fight!" Sonic shouted.

"Sorry but I'll end his-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of an alarm clock.

"Ahhhh!"

"Is there anything wrong Sonic?" Amy's voice downstairs of Sonic's house.

"No, nothings wrong." Sonic replied.

"Okay. Just call me if you need something, I will just go shopping." Amy said.

"One more day then I can walk again." Sonic whispered.

"I will never forget that day."

Shadow. I swear to god, I will do what you did to me. But not today, when I get fully recover. I will burn your penis infront of everyones eyes.

Amy's P.O.V~~~~

Sonic always scream everytime he wakes up. What's wrong with him?

Sonic will surely have revenge at Shadow. Sonic cant just let Shadow beat his ass, I'm sure Sonic will get beaten again. I have to follow him everywhere he goes or Shadow will wheelchair Sonic again.

Tommorow, Sonic will walk and run once again.

Shadow's P.O.V~~~~

*Sighs*

"Maria." Shadow whispered.

"I wont let them insult you again." Shadow said.

School is near, which I hate.

I'm gonna meet faker and friends again.

Dont try fucking up in my face faker.

The time passed so fast, everyone in the gang was now doing there own business.

Mobious was peaceful and safe. Nothing was happening bad since 4 weeks.

Monday, September 15.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Shadow threw the clock in the window and shot it with his pistol.

Ugh now I have to buy another stupid alarm clock again.

Shadow took a bath and blah blah blah, the thing that you do before you go to school thats what Shadow did.

"Out of cereal, I gotta go shopping after school then." Shadow said.

Shadow wore his leather jacket and took his motorcycle keys.

Everyone knows what Shadow's motorcycle looks like. If YOU DONT KNOW SEARCH GOOGLE.

Shadow drove off to school.

Sonic's P.O.V~~~~

I feel so good running again. I wont let my legs broken again!

"Shadow" Sonic whispered.

Shadow can run fast, he wasted buying that worthless motorcycle.

Alright, lets see what happens in School.

There School was so huge! It was the famous and biggest school that has ever been made in Mobious

It was "Chaos High"

"This School never gets old." Sonic said.

"Yo, Sonic!" Silver called.

"Hey Silv. Whats up?"

"Nothing, hows your legs?" Silver asked.

"It's okay now. I can run properly again." Sonic replied.

"That asshole Shadow. You want me to call some gangsters to beat his ass?" Silver said.

"No it's okay Silver. I will beat his ass in the school's main hall." Sonic said.

"What the fuck man! Main hall? School? Dude thats really a bad idea." Silver said.

"Dont worry Silv, be my back up please?"

"Fine. If you get beat up I'll call knuckles, we both will finish it if you cant finish." Silver said.

"Thanks. Lets meet again in the main hall." Sonic said.

"Bye-Bye" Silver said.

Schools Main Hall.

Shadow's P.O.V~~~~

678 My fucking locker.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic's Voice.

"What the fu-" Shadow got cut off, and got hit by Sonic's fist.

Sonic punches Shadow's gut rapidly until Shadow spit blood.

Sonic now uppercut Shadow and Shadow got hit.

"Fuck you Shadow!" Sonic shouted.

Everyone in the main hall shouted saying. Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! and some are Shadow get up and burn him in hell!

Sonic headbutts Shadow. Shadow fell to the ground weak.

Sonic dragged Shadows feet and threw him to the lockers.

"Shadow I will be the one who will WHEELCHAIR your ass." Sonic said.

Sonic now readied his other fist for another punch at Shadow's face.

Sonic threw another punch but Shadow dodges it.

"Fuck..Silver Knuckles need help" Sonic whispered quietly.

Some shouted because Shadow recovered slightly.

Now was Shadow's turn. Shadow threw Sonic in the wall making the walls break.

The students shouted " Ohhhh... that hurts"

Shadow ran to Sonic and choke holds Sonic.

Students followed them and continued to watch the fight.

"You fucking asshole! You know Sonic, I think wheelchairing you is not enough, maybe I should break it." Shadow said.

Suddenly Silver and Knuckles appeared and punches Shadow's gut.

"Let's go Sonic." Knuckles said.

Silver kicks Shadow's balls and ran away to catch up with Sonic and Knuckles.

"WOOOOO" The students shouted and cheered for Shadow.

"Fuck t-them. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and teleported to his house. And decided not to go to School.


	3. Chapter 3

**Have fun. Okay if theres (') apostrophe it means talking to his mind and if its (") like this its talking.**

Sonic's P.O.V~~~~~

"Ouch! Dont!" Sonic said in pain.

"Sonic, I told you it was a bad idea. Look at you, you look like shit." Silver said.

"Sonic is just an asshole Silver." Knuckles said.

"Shut up, hot head!" Sonic said.

"What did you say?!"

"Hot head."

"Grrr!" Knuckles growled and readied his fist to punch Sonic.

But they were stopped by Silver.

"Hey hey. Stop the fight guys. Were here to make a plan on how to beat up Shadow." Silver said,

'Ugh, thinking of a plan to beat up Shadow is hard. It's very dangerous if your alone to kill Shadow.'

"Okay Sonic, tommorow at School lunch. You will threw a plate of food on Shadow's face. And then you Knuckles, you will immediately run to Shadow and punch him on the "Face" Okay?" Silver explained the plan.

"How bout you Silver?" Knuckles asked.

"Me?, I will use my powers and throw him to the food selections." Silver replied.

"Hehe, thats a very good plan Silv." Sonic said.

"Yeah yeah, just do the plan. So we can finish this nonsense things." Silver said.

Tues. September 16.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ahh..." Sonic yawns.

RING! RING! RING!

"Are you kidding me, alarm clock and phone call vs me?" Sonic said.

Sonic stands up and gets the phone.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Sonic, remember the plan okay?" Silvers voice.

"Oh fuck you Silv, its 5:30 A.M and of course, I will remember the plan!" Sonic said a bit angry.

"Sorry man, okay gotta pack up for school." Silver said.

"Dude, its too early." Sonic said.

"Haha, having sex with blaze in School. You'll understand soon Sonic." Silver said.

"Bitch." Sonic said.

Silver hunged up.

9:00

"Ready?" Silver said.

"Yeah." Sonic replied.

"Go Sonic." Knuckles said.

Sonic slowly walked to Shadow's table.

...

"Sonic throw it now!" Silver whispered

...

Sonic threw it, but he failed. Shadow walked to throw his trash.

"Damn it!" Sonic said.

"HAHHAA!" The students shouted.

"What the fuck" Shadow said.

Shadow punches Sonic in the face.

Shadow now did an uppercut. Sonic flew a bit.

Shadow jumped and bear hugged Sonic while there going down.

Sonics head bleeded when they landed.

Now, Shadow threw Sonic in the air and Shadow jumped higher and reached for Sonics legs and threw him to the floor. And Shadow got on his flying kick position to kick Sonic's gut.

Shadows feet landed to Sonic's gut

...

Sonic spitted alot blood.

Silvers P.O.V~~~~

"Damn, Sonic is getting killed again." Silver said.

"Silver, we cant just sit here hiding and look at Sonic getting beat up badly!" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, I will attack him in his face and you attack him on his gut okay?" Silver said.

"Meet ya there Knuckles" Silver said.

Silver ran to Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" Silver shouted.

Shadow looked back and Silver punched Shadow on the face.

Knuckles appeared on Shadow's back and Knuckles spinned Shadow and punched Shadow's gut.

And Knuckles was gonna attack again for Shadows face but Knuckles failed. Shadow holds Knuckles fist and threw Knuckles far from School.

"Your next asshole" Shadow said.

"Damn you devil!" Silver said.

Shadow chokes Silver and punches his balls like what Silver did to Shadow on Chapter 2

"I will return what you did to me yesterday." Shadow said.

Shadow punches Silver's gut rapidly. Silver cant do anything but let Shadow do the work.

Silver fainted.

Next Chapter will be, romantic.


End file.
